So Cold
by chaosticsoul
Summary: Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible." Might become a bit disturbing. *On Hold Indefinitely*
1. 0

So Cold

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: undecided.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Akito would stay a guy, Haru, Ayame and Ritsu would not even be considered straight and the ending would not have been cliché.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships  
Note: Akito is MALE. Not FEmale.

Part: 0/?

Shattering as it hit the wall glass shards and tea fell on the maid as she stared at the god in fear. Akito was in one of his violent moods and if she hadn't ducked . . . she could only think of Hatori's eye or any of the other injuries inflicted on the zodiac members. Scurrying out Akito sneered.

"Run" he hissed softly to the air. "Like a scared rabbit, cowardly mouse . . . " a cruel smirk appeared on his lips and he laughed softly. It wasn't a sweet innocent expression of joy. No, it was a dark, tainted laugh fueled by bitterness, hate and rage.

Picking up a shard of the broken teacup he ran a finger over it, slowly pressing deeper until crimson spilt form the pad of his finger and made a red trail down the glass. Watching it with dark eyes he then dropped it uncaring to the floor and licked his finger clean from the blood. When no one was there this sort of action was common for him. He needed to vent his anger, his pain, his madness somehow.

Running a hand though his hair he walked back to his futon and then laid down, staring up at the ceiling blankly. It wasn't till a second maid came in to clean up the mess he moved, standing and walking past her. Feeling the fear coming off her as he passed his lips curved into a smirk.

_That's right. Fear me. I am Akito-sama, I am GOD!_ He hissed in his mind. As if hearing him she hurried faster before all but fleeing the room. Continuing to the rice paper door that separated him from a small garden he pushed it open. Stepping out he let a ghost of a smile curve onto his lips as a small bird flew to him. Holding out a finger he looked at the creature and then stroked it with a faintly trembling finger.

Such a small fragile creature. But unlike everyone one on the property it was safe from his rage. He loved the birds. They could flee easily, soaring up into the sky and out of reach but almost in what he could swear was understanding they stayed. They flew to him.

So unlike the zodiac members, always taking their chance to flee, to avoid his wrath. Cowards. Ungrateful. There was a million other names he had cursed them with during the bouts of pain the curse caused, but nothing changed the fact he was always so alone or that he was dying. None of them suffered as he did. Why did he have to be the only one to bare this part of the curse? It wasn't fair. He was distanced, alone, and that only seemed to fule the insanity and pain growing within him.


	2. 1

So Cold

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: undecided. Still. Possible Akito/Hatori. Possibl;e Akito/OFC the maid.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Akito would stay a guy, Haru, Ayame and Ritsu would not even be considered straight and the ending would not have been cliché.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships  
Note: Amethyst Evangeline, thank you for your wonderful review. I'm gad you like it. And I rather like the idea of Akito having some sort of twisted relationship with one of his maids. It would be interesting.

And to yaoisux. My Akito is male and will ALWAYS be male. I'm sure there are other lovely female Akito fan fics out there. Go look at them. Because my Akito is male and it is very possible that he will end up having a relationship with Hatori. And thank you for pointing out that that would make it -gasp- gay. I had no idea two men screwing would be gay.

Also, as you might notice, I am planning on trying to update this every day if I get replies. The amount I get increases my motivation and keep me from posting nothing. Feel free to put in ideas.

Part: 1/?

The peace was only a temporary rest for him. Too soon the bird had flown off to hunt the god was left alone. Not that he was lonely. He would never admit to such a thing, show such a glaring weakness. Akito was a god. And gods were not weak. They did not get lonely. They were above all of that.

Walking into the room he saw someone bold had brought him a meal. How lucky he had been distracted with the bird, or else they may have come from the room a bit of a mess. Sitting down he ate the meal with regulated slowness, and sipped the tea. There was some Honey mixed in, most likely Hatori's orders. It infuriated Akito to no end how the doctor knew so well he was mortal. How well he knew the illness and pain in the teen's body. The curse that was slowly destroying the head of the Sohma family.

Finishing the meal he set it aside and then stood, walking to the window to look out upon the estate. His eyes scanned until he spotted someone walking the grounds. After a moment of thought he smirked darkly. He knew them. One of the servants, a new one. They looked so happy, an innocent smile on their face. Blonde hair and bright green eyes, he couldn't be over fourteen, probably younger.

"Boy" he called sharply, and the male looked up before walking towards Akito hesitantly, the joy replaced with nervous apprehension. He had been warned about the god.

"Come to my rooms. Now" Akito commanded in a soft silken tone, a smile on his lips. It was fake but Akito was a brilliant actor, able to fake anything, from pleasure to anger to love to sadness, whatever he needed at the time to manipulate the house.

Within moments the boy was there, timid. Like a sheep stepping into the lion's den. Sheep. His eyes narrowed as he thought of Hiro, the sheep of the zodiac. Growling he grabbed the boy before throwing him into the wall.

Letting out a cry of pain Akito smirked. He crept closer, circling the male as a hunter would it's prey. He would, most likely, stop short of killing the boy, but that was the only rule the god would obey. Other then that he could do anything to the youth trying to fight off his tears.

Black eyes narrowed and flickering with malevolence he reached forward, grabbing the boy's hair. When the boy struggled Akito growled, pushing him back so the boy would land on the used dishes, shattering them and crying out as some of the glass embedded in his skin. Tears he had fought so hard to contain slid down his tears, his entire body trembling in fear. Akito was a god. He couldn't escape.

"What's wrong?" Akito silked tauntingly, rolling the boy over so that he was on his stomach, the glass on his back now easily see. "Aww, poor thing. Are you injured?" He ran a finger over the back and the boy let out a soft mewl of pain, sniffling. "We'll soon fix it" Akito soothed before pulling out a few. The boy whimpered as they came out but relief was washing over him. It was over.

Picking out the largest and deepest of the Shards Akito ran a finger over it before looking at the boy. He had moved so his face could be seen. With the smile of an angel he slammed the glass into the boy's hand. Embedded in the skin it shattered and the youth screamed. Even after Akito removed his hand he continued to scream. Akito, growing tired of that, hit him across the mouth.

Crying out his screams faded to whimpers and Akito smirked, pushing him to lay on his back and the glass once more. "Ah, such a pretty little thing. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine" he purred. Grabbing the boy's hair he then slammed his head down hard on the floor, letting the boy slip into the blissful realm of the unconscious.

Standing Akito whipped his slightly bloodied hands on the boy's face and then walked to the door. Pushing it open he flagged down a maid. "Get rid of the trash in my room" he stated coldly and then headed back within his chambers to take a relaxing hot bath.


	3. 2

So Cold

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: undecided. Still. Possible Akito/Hatori. Possible Akito/OFC the maid.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Akito would stay a guy, Haru, Ayame and Ritsu would not even be considered straight and the ending would not have been cliché.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships

Part: 2/?

Staring into the mirror he hated what he saw. So pale and weak. Darkness under his eyes from lack of sleep. Bruises on his form from 'accidents.' A bruise from dripping there, one form banging into the sink there. It was not a conscious decision, his pride would not allow himself to be so frail and bruised on purpose, but subconsciously he needed the pain. It gave him another focus besides what was caused by the curse.

He had removed his kimono, the fabric pooled around his feet, and so he continued to inspect his body as the tub filled with hot water, almost scalding. A finger ran over his arms, inspecting the smoothness. There were no scars. Of course not. His legs, his thighs, they were where he would vent his anger. Arms could be seen easily, and to show he was so weak as to slice into his own skin . . . it was a humiliation he would not abide by.

So instead he would slice into the flesh on his legs. They were covered by the kimono, so the red lines and white scars weren't noticed.

Control.

It was all about control.

Control the curse robbed him of. Control he desperately clung to in any way he could get it. He had the power to harm himself, bring himself almost to the point of death and then, with his own will, save himself from it.

And he could control the lives of those around him. Like the servant boy. Akito had the power, the control, the will. He could bring someone seconds from death and then either save them or push them over the edge. They were helpless against him.

Finally he turned from the mirror and walked to the tub, slipping under the water ad then turning it off. Pale skin soon was flushed red from the heat but he simply relaxed in it. His muscles, tense with pain and stress, began to relax slowly as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Resting in the tub he didn't leave it until the water had turned icy. Only then did he clean himself and step out, trying to ignore the pain of his body as he dried off and then dressed in a fresh kimono. Running a hand though his hair he sighed softly. Looking in the mirror he sneered before slamming his hand into it, not caring as shards of glass embedded in his hand or scattered the floor.

Akito wanted to break the reflection but all he had done was distort it more. Twenty pairs of eyes looked at him from the shards still stuck in the mirror, each one seeming to show how pathetic and weak he was.

_You're no god_ they taunted.

_You're just a weak little fool. Soon you'll be dead. Soon everyone will be happy. Poor weak little Akito._

"Shut up" he whispered.

_Now now, you know it's true. Poor weak miserable Akito, can't even manage his family or his pain, you would be—_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, hurling a brush at the mirror and shattering what was left of the glass.

-TBC-

To yaoisux . . . nevermind: xD it's fine. He's going to be bi and my story, most likely having lovely twisted relations with a female maid as well as some members of the zodiac. Not all of these relationships will be sexual though. And I suppose there are if they cross dress x3

To Amethyst: I'm going to be taking a look at your stories later! And a maid brought him his meal, though whether the OFC maid or not I'm not sure. She'll probably be showing up chapter 3 or 4. And I make my chapters short so I can update everyday I can make long chapters but then it takes weeks to update x.X And he's 19 in here. Don't yet know if I'm going to have Tohru.

To Koway: Yes. Quite insane. That's what makes Akito awesome.

To Shig-Shig: Aww, your so sweet Yea, Akito's mind is like a bit twisted and dark, ne?

To Snipergrrl: Short chapter frequent updates. Glad you liked

-.- god this is too much work to answer replies.But I love you all for them!


	4. 3

So Cold

By: chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Paring: undecided. Still. Possible Akito/Hatori, Akito/Momiji, Akito/Kyo. Possible Akito/OFC the maid.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships

Part: 3/?

Blood followed him out of the room. His feet and arms were bleeding and he looked worse then when he had gone into the bath. In fact it looked like he had been attacked by someone and viciously wounded. Which was perfectly fine by him. People could assume whatever the hell they wanted. Of course, if he found out what they were saying, then that would be a different matter. All of the maids, servants and zodiac members doubtlessly had their ideas about him, their assumptions and 'truths.' However, they all knew if the god ever heard them talking about it they would be the ones bleeding all over the floor.

Sitting on the bed he waited. When the water was turned off from his shower a maid usually checked on him about a half hour later. And today's lucky maid would be removing shards of glass from his body.

And he needn't wait long.

Cecile was a pretty thing, red hair and violet eyes. She had been lucky to get employed here after her mother died and worked hard to please her god in hopes of keeping his violent rage from her. However, like all who worked there her pale skin was tainted with bruises and cuts from the male's violent behavior. Such a timid thing, it was only by the other maids forcing her she dared approach the room. Hands bandaged from burns the previous day she was terrified what may lay behind the door.

Tentatively pushing it open she looked at the god and then bowed. "S-Sohma-sama . . . " she stated before a cold glare froze her.

Akito remembered her. The day before he had been served his tea by her. When the taste had been lacking the god had taken much pleasure in burning her hand until she began to cry and then, as punishment for being such a pathetic whiny thing, he had poured the near boiling water over the hand, scalding it badly.

"Aren't you lucky? Remove the glass from my feet and hands. If you hurry then I might not need to punish you."

She quickly moved in front of him and began removing the shards carefully. Luckily most were large and came out with little problems. Akito smirked, holding his hand over her head so his blood would drip onto her crimson strands, tainting the sweet appearance.

He so loved to taint things.

As soon as she was done with his feet he kicked her and then sneered coldly. "Such a lazy little whore. You take your time while your god suffers . . . " Though he would have loved to beat her his hands still had glass in them. "Before you lazy your way though fixing my hands clean my feet." As she moved to stand he kicked her again until she was looking up at him with fear in her violet orbs.

"If you move away from me again without permission I'll make sure you can't walk" he hissed and she fought back a whimper, hands terrified. Searching for something to clean it with she didn't know what to do. His inpatients was overbearing. When the foot was pushed against her face she seemed to realize how he wanted her to clean him.

Hesitating she leaned forward before beginning to lick the blood from his feet, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, making pale lines in the blood drying on her cheeks. Terrified, shamed and trembling she continued to clean his feel like this, knowing if she stopped or refused she would be punished horribly. The coppery taste and smell was making her nauseated but she dare not say it.

Finally, finally she was done. Pulling back she looked at the god fearfully, scared to death what he might do with her now. Expecting a beating relief washed over her as he put his hand before her. As fast as she could she removed the shards, not minding when her fingers began to bleed from the sharpness of the glass.

As she took out the last one and dropped it in the pile with a soft _clink_ a relieved sigh passed her lips. Surely, surely it was over now.

Akito could feel her relief and smirked. Over? Hardly. Cleaning his hand in her hair he then backhanded her, laughing coldly as she fell to the side at the force of the blow, arm slamming into the glass. A cry of pain and fear had emerged but another hit silenced it quickly. "Shut up little whore" he purred. "You're not yet done with your duty."

-TBC-

To Amethyst Evangeline: I'm panning for all the servents to be scared of Akito. And I'll try to add more details. Hopefully I'll get to finish the story, I love how your writing it and Akito's obsession is very believable for me. Your reviews really make me happy D thanks.

To Snipergrrl: I'll try to have those two parings at somepoint.

To Azzy: I'll consider it though I think that might be a little OOC for this story. And I'm glad you like it.


	5. 4

So Cold

So Cold

By: chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Relationships: Akito/Cecilethe maid, OFC. Others undecided. Possible Akito/Hatori, Akito/Momiji, Akito/Kyo, Akito/Ayame, Akito/OMC.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships  
**AN**: Okay. Here's what I've decided to do with the paring's section. In my story Akito is going to be bisexual. He is a god and will not be having _romantic_ relationships. All relationships, unless I change my mind, will be about dominance and control. There will be **NO** lovey dovey fluffyness. 90 chance it will be abusive, 10 chance it will be fatal. Relationships may become obsessive and violent, and will most likely have physical, mental and sexual abuse. I don't know if I will actually write and sex scenes per say, as I like being able to post my stories without them being taken down. If anyone pesters me enough I'll probably write them up on another site and link them here.

So far the parings I will be doing for sure are: Akito/Cecileobviously and Akito/KyoI have ideas about this. I will also probably put Kisa and Hiro in here later because it's fun to fuck with kid's minds.

Whew. This is WAY to long just trying to make things clear.

Part: 4/?

The blood was dripping from her arm as she looked at Akito, a terrified little mouse staring up at the cat about to devour it. The shards she had pulled from his flesh were now in her own, and she was terrified of what might come next.

What came next however was not violence but a hand reaching out to her. A soft smile was on his lips and he smiled at her. "I'm sorry for hurting you" he murmured. She didn't understand the change, but was grateful. He was being . . . kind.

"I, I'm alright Sohma-sama" she whispered, smiling up at him innocently. She was in so much pain but at least he was being kind to her.

Akito took her hand and helped her up, stroking her cheek gently. Blushing she leaned into the hand slightly, her eyes closing. His skin was soft and cool, and felt so very nice against her cheek. This soft touch, kindness, was such a relief after weeks of hardship and injuries here.

And then her pulled his hand back and swiftly grabbed her hair before tossing her against the wall with a cold laugh. What a fool. Seeing her so happy and then taking her joy away filled him with a twisted joy. "What's wrong little slut? Think things were going to be getting better for you?"

Cecile was crying again, the joy and relief gone, fear and shame taking it's place. What was she suppose to do? Desperately she struggled to her feet and tried to run but a teacup to the back of her head made he cry out and fall. Whimpering she struggled to get back up but it was too late. Akito was there, a foot on her back to hold her in place.

Kneeling beside his prey a dark smirk appeared on his lips. Pulling a blade from under his futon he then cut the back of her maids outfit and then pushed it aside. Her back, unlike the rest of her, was relatively free of the abuse.

"Heh. I'll teach you to run little whore" he silked softly. How dare she try and leave? She was his. Everyone and everything here was his. He was GOD! Applying more pressure to keep her still he pressed the blade to flesh, beginning to write.

Struggling she cried and screamed but could not escape him. Eventually, as he carved the last "a" she passed out from blood loss and pain.

Pulling back Akito smirked at his work. Carved deeply into her back, with precision that could only come from practice, was his name. She wouldn't forget who she belonged to now. Wiping his blade on her uniform he left her there to clean himself up, stepping around the blood that was slowly forming a pool around her.

Someone would have heard her scream.

And god didn't clean up _filth._

TBC

To Azazeal's.mistress: glad you like the evil scenes. There will defiantly be more

To Koway: You would think that but no, Cecile in this time is what she thinks she is xD Unlike in our RPs :x

To Amethyst: Ah, your reviews are always such a pleasure and inspiration. I am defiantly going to keep Akito's weaker side in mind. That's part of te reason I love Akito, he's so controlling and dominating in part to how weak he is because of the curse. I love the idea about Cecile having to take care of him while he's ill. Writing Akito as a manipulative bastard is ALWAYS fun ;D And I still have not had a chance to finish your story ;; hopefully after my Bday I'll get to.

To everyone: You should all go and check out Amethyst Evangeline's lovely story, "The Embrace of God."


	6. 5

By: chaosticsoul

So Cold

By: chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Relationships: Akito/Cecilethe maid, OFC. Others undecided. Possible Akito/Hatori, Akito/Momiji, Akito/Kyo, Akito/Ayame, Akito/OMC.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships  
**AN**: Give me lots of shiny reviews! It's my birthday tomorrow :D  
Part: 5/?

When Akito entered the bathroom he frowned at the blood and glass on the floor. Someone would need to come and clean that off. Turning on the water he cleaned his arms of the blood. He took his time, hearing maids or servants retrieving the body. He smirked at that. Oh yes, he would need to be sure to request her to serve him the next day.

Finishing and drying off he dropped the towel on the glass before walking out and seeing a maid cleaning off the floors. "When you're done here clean up the bathroom" he commanded, stepping over her and out to Hatori's office. His feet were beginning to bleed again but he didn't care.

Pushing open the door he was pleased to see the doctor gone. Opening drawers and looking though cabinets he soon found butterfly bandages, gauze and some iodine. Taking them he was about to leave when he noticed a small glass bottle. Picking it up he let out a snicker as he noticed what it was. Why Hatori had hydrochloric acid was beyond him but he would put it to good use, that he was sure.

Walking back to the room he sat on the bed and then treated his various wounds, watching the maid as she hurried to finish. Pouring the iodine on his feet he didn't cry out at the pain, far to use to it's sting. The floor of the room was cleaned and there was no trace of the blood that Cecile had spilt earlier. No doubt this maid would be scared he would do something to her as well.

And wouldn't it be a shame to disappoint?

There was a cup from tea earlier. Picking it up he waited a moment before hurling it at her. A cry of pain fell from her lips and he laughed darkly, returning to bandaging his wounds.

Once they were fixed he Set the leftovers on his side table and then smirked coldly at the maid as she practically ran past, holding the broken glass of the mirror and hoping a bleeding shoulder would be the worse she got.

How he would have loved to make her torment worse, but he was feeling . . . worn. Perhaps he overdid it today, waiting so long to treat his wounds. Sighing he closed his eyes. At this rate he would be going into one of his pays of illness. He hated those days the worse, wanting to lash out at everything but being unable to.

Well, he would just make sure if he was ill to make everyone around him suffer. Including that little maid and Hatori.

TBC

To Amethyst: And I can always look forward to your lovely replies Really the only reason this thing gets updated. Akito's words have to do with what he thinks will hurt Cecile the most. He knows about her past and says whatever he thinks will hurt her the most. I'll be bringing more of her past in later I hope, though I will use 'busu.' Go me! I learned a new word!

To Azzy: I love that idea. I was planning on having Kyou being defiant and stuff


	7. 6

So Cold

By: chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst  
Relationships: Akito/Cecile (the maid, OFC). Others undecided. Possible Akito/Hatori, Akito/Momiji, Akito/Kyo, Akito/Ayame, Akito/OMC.  
Summary: _"Who is sad? Everyone owes me their lives. They want me to go as soon as possible."  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
Warnings: Insanity, angst, mutilation, self mutilation, death, twisted relationships  
**AN**: Okay. I know this chapter is WAY overdue. There's been a lot of . . . shit going on in my RL. My dad has CRPS. We've been fighting with the insurance company for a few months so he could get treatment, he finally did but it doesn't seem to help. Actually it looks like it's spreading. Then there's been other shit going on and it just . . . sucks. Thank you for being patient though. I will try to update every day or soon. The reviews I get really do help me feel a bit better.

Part 6/?

The next morning he was feeling well; much better then the night before. No fatigue lingered, and his pain was pushed back. Mornings were always the best time. For a short time after he awoke his pain was faint, hardly there. A half hour or so and it would be back full force but he didn't care.

What to do today? If he called for the maid he doubted she would come, most likely not working today to recover. Not that he minded. Let the old wounds close some before ripping them open again. A smirk graced his lips at the thought. She had been so _pretty_ bleeding for him. Oh yes, he would need to call her back soon.

But what of today?

Twirling a strand of hair in his fingers. Who to call? He hadn't . . . _talked_ with most of the zodiac in a bit. A smirk curved his lips after a second. Oh course. Shigure's house. Yuki was always so much fun. And if he wasn't in Kyo would do.

In fact, he hadn't had a chat with the kitty for a while. Time to remedy that. Moving from the room he smirked as he saw maids and servants ducking away, obviously scared of the god. No doubt they had heard what happened to poor little Cecile.

Pushing open the door to Hatori's office he smirked as the doctor looked up at him. "I feel like company Hatori" he purred, dark amusement flickering in his eyes as the doctor paled, n o doubt wondering who would be Akito's victim this time. "Why don't you call the cat here? I haven't talked to him in so long . . . and we need to discuss plans for after his graduation after all."

After graduation he was panning on locking up the cat as all others had been. Kyo was always so wild and uncontrollable, and Akito wanted to break that spirit totally. He knew locking him away would doubtlessly do that but perhaps he could come up with a better way . . . one that would be much more _fun_.

-TBC-

To Amethyst: Akito loves to assert his dominance, by violence or words. We'll see more of the manipulation, humiliation and power without outright violence with Kyo and when he's sick, which I'm probably going to bring in after Kyo. I am planning on having him sexually abuse her. I'm going to have him have a twisted obsession with a few people in here, for one making Kyo submit to him and give up being so prideful and angry around him, another is Cecile, who he sees as 'pretty' and wants to distort in order to match how distorted he views himself. Also, I want to have some lovely Yuki and Akito interactions. I always thought Akito chose Yuki to abuse the most because he looks so much similar to the god. What do you think?

On Cecile; she is no self insert. I'll try to flesh her out more, perhaps adding something on her when I bring her back in. I'm glad you approved of her. I know some people get irked when there's OCs, but I try to make her sympathetic and realistic, and as far from a Sue as I can get.


End file.
